


i've seen light burst into color, she is the sun, she is the thunder

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Hellions (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Being Walked In On, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Alex let out a small noise of surprise but caught her and held her around him. She pushed against his lips, pulling herself somehow closer to him until he pivoted to press her against the wall next to the door. He kissed her lightly before pulling away slightly and searching her face. He never wanted to push Kwannon, more than happy to let her lead any part of their physical relationship. Especially when he could taste the top shelf sake on her lips.
Relationships: Kwannon/Alex Summers
Kudos: 3





	i've seen light burst into color, she is the sun, she is the thunder

**Author's Note:**

> heyo all five of you shipping this have some good ol first time feels
> 
> slight implications of like.... psylocke-related issues of bodily autonomy etc
> 
> title from the neck deep song "she's a god" because it's a good one for them

They were all drunk. They had all gone to the lagoon for a well-deserved break and Fred had been a little heavier with the pours. Kwannon and John had been flicking toothpicks across the table at each other for at least a half hour. 

“FUCK the moon.” Kwannon said loudly in response to Alex thinking about going home. 

She let out an uncharacteristic giggle when he just looked at her with amusement. John also looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, only making her laugh more. 

“Alright, tell me how you really feel ba-” Alex cut off right before the pet name slipped out. 

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Psy.” Greycrow said finally. “I'll have what you're having.”

Kwannon settled from her laughing fit, Alex’s hand on her thigh grounding her a bit. “I’m not even that drunk, I just.” She looked around and half shrugged, another smile tugging at her lips. “It’s good to have this. All of it. Friends. A place in the world. A team.”

“Uh huh.” John said slowly, sipping his own drink slowly. 

_ “You good?” _ Alex asked Kwannon through their passive telepathic link.

_ “All good.”  _ She laced her fingers through his where they were still rested on her leg and squeezed his hand. “ _ Don’t go yet.” _

_ “I won’t.” _

The table was silent for a few moments as they drank. John seemed still oblivious to their linked hands. They weren’t hiding anything, they just weren’t saying anything either. Surely some people had figured out their relationship but Alex felt no need to push it. They’d tell the team eventually, if the others didn’t figure it out on their own. Greycrow set his glass down heavily, startling the other two.

“Sorry.” He muttered. “I think I’m too old to be up drinking this late. Should probably turn in. ‘night Psy, ‘night Alex.”

“Good night!” They said together.

As soon as John’s lumbering figure disappeared into the dark beyond the reaches of the lagoon, Kwannon dissolved into giggles again, letting her head rest against Alex’s shoulder. He twisted her hand to kiss the back of it and gave her a lopsided grin. 

“You want another round?” She asked, flickering a purple flare from her hand to signal to Anole. 

Another round of drinks made them both a little less secretive with their kisses and their wandering hands. The night air was thick around them as they stumbled into the clubhouse. Purgatory was closer than the moon gate or Psylocke’s house and as soon as they were through the threshold, Kwannon pulled Alex to kiss her and jumped to wrap her legs around him. 

Alex let out a small noise of surprise but caught her and held her around him. She pushed against his lips, pulling herself somehow closer to him until he pivoted to press her against the wall next to the door. He kissed her lightly before pulling away slightly and searching her face. He never wanted to push Kwannon, more than happy to let her lead any part of their physical relationship. Especially when he could taste the top shelf sake on her lips. 

Kwannon tipped her head to softly brush her nose against his and giggled again. “I know what you’re thinking, and it’s fine Alex. I want this too.”   
  
Her violet eyes were bright and her normally stoic face playfully grinning. Alex kissed her again and walked them over to the wide sofa in the living area. When they were seated he was able to pull her closer and wrap his arms to stroke up her back. Kwannon’s own hands toyed with the hem of Alex’s shirt and she pushed the fabric up a bit to run her thumbs down the v of his hips. He pulled away from her and lifted his arms for her to pull his shirt off.

Kwannon hummed against his mouth again as she raked her nails lightly over his chest, feeling the heat coming from the plate on his chest. His hands tentatively brushed up her sides under her shirt and settled on her waist. She pushed against his lips, deepening their embrace until he had his head tilted against the back of the sofa with Kwannon propped over him, grinning down at him. 

“You’re beautiful, Psy” 

She just rolled her eyes and tilted his head back further to leave a wake of bites down Alex’s neck and onto his chest. He arched to meet the contact and Kwannon ground her hips against him a bit, feeling where he was getting hard in his jeans. Alex let out a small groan as she flicked at his nipple and she laughed lightly. 

“I was thinking…” She said slowly and ran her hands over his bare chest again, “I think I’m-”   
  
Kwannon was interrupted by a loud bang of the door to the clubhouse swinging open. She sat up and a glow of pinkish-purple appeared around her hand. The pair sat stock-still for a moment until Greycrow appeared, seeming to be looking for something and startling when he saw the glow and-

“Oh, god!” He took in Alex’s state of undress and the marks blooming down his neck, his hand slipping down the back of Kwannon’s pants. “You… you two? Are…?”   
  


John seemed to realize he was staring and pointedly looked away. Kwannon searched Alex’s face for a moment. He just gave her a half shrug and shifted in his seat. Alex knew that Kwannon could easily just alter John’s memory of seeing them, if she didn’t want him to know yet.

“Yeah. We are.” Kwannon said, barely tearing her eyes off of Alex’s soft smile. “Have been for a little while.”   
  
“God, am I the dumbass? Does everyone else know?” John finally turned to look at them again. 

“Nah, brother.” Alex said, sitting up a bit. “You’re probably the first one that we’ve outright told. Some folks have figured it out probably, I live with the most powerful telepaths on the planet”

“Well.” John just shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked at the door. “I’ll be goin’ then, do remember this is a public area though.”

Once he had left the area, Kwannon slumped and rested her forehead on Alex’s. “Sorry, should’ve heard him coming.”

“‘’S fine” Alex murmured against her lips. 

“I was a little distracted.” She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. “Because I was thinking that I want you, in… every way.” She rolled her hips against him again to drive her point.

Alex sat up abruptly, bonking their heads together slightly. He rubbed his head and stared at Kwannon and wished that he was the telepathic one. They had never gone further than under-clothes touches and heavily making out and it had worked fine for both of them. 

“Are you- We don’t-” He fumbled over his words until Kwannon put her finger over his lips.    
  
“I know. I want to.”

Alex knitted his eyebrows together. “We’re drunk”   
  


“Not that drunk.” Kwannon sat up. “John interrupting sobered me up quite a bit, but I'd be ok if we took this to my house.”

Alex nodded and took her hand to stand up, ignoring her smug face when he adjusted the front of his jeans a bit. He knew her house well enough and helped himself to sparkling water, and prepared her tea the way she liked it. 

She stepped close to him when she took the teacup and sipped it slowly. They were nearly the same height and just communicated with raised eyebrows and half-smiles while they drank their beverages. Alex finished his first and tucked one of Kwannon’s stray hairs behind her ear.

“ _ What’re you thinkin’ now?” _ He asked over their psychic link, somehow feeling like he could gauge her reaction better that way.

_ “I’ve wanted to be more...intimate for a while. I just needed to think it over. But I want you.” _

Kwannon’s teacup joined Alex’s glass on the counter and she got close enough to kiss him and start walking them around the corner to her bedroom. Alex fell backwards onto her bed and propped himself up on his elbows to look at her still standing. There was only soft light flooding in from the kitchen and the moonlight through her large windows. 

Alex pulled himself backwards on the bed as she knelt on either side of his legs. After a moment of deliberation, he pulled his shirt over his head again and tossed it onto the floor. His hands settled on Kwannon’s waist as she brushed a light touch over the faint marks she had left earlier. 

Her hands covered his as she brought his hands up under her shirt and rolled her hips when he cupped her breast. Kwannon tossed her shirt off and shuffled the both of them around to not lay horizontally on her bed. After a moment of pause she unhooked her bra and it joined their shirts on the floor. 

She leaned down to kiss him slowly and slot one of her legs between his. The contact between their bare skin felt electric and Kwannon wanted more. She fumbled between them for one of their jeans’ button but her hands were clumsy as Alex nipped and sucked around one of her nipples, with his thumb brushing over the other. She arched into the contact and gave a small gasp when his tongue rolled over the sensitive bud. He pulled off with a grin and met her eyes as he thumbed the button of her fly through the buttonhole.

“You ok, Psy?”

“Yeah. I am, Alex.”

Both of them discarded of their pants quickly and Kwannon stroked up the prominent tent in Alex’s boxers as she let her weight down over him again. His hips lifted into the friction and his hands gripped firmly onto her ass. He slipped a hand between them to feel her heat over her underwear and rubbed his thumb against her. He could feel the fabric under his fingers getting wetter as she rocked against his hand. 

Kwannon grabbed at his wrist and he stopped immediately. There was a flush riding high on her cheeks and across her chest.

“No, it’s ok.” she said before he could speak. “I want to feel you inside me.”

“Yeah?” Alex’s voice cracked a bit. “Don’t stop on my behalf, Psy.”

He ungracefully pulled his boxers off and stroked himself a few times as she rid herself of her own underwear. They had seen each other naked before, but never with the same intent. Alex sat up and pulled her onto his lap with his arms wrapping around her. He kissed her very lightly. Kwannon teased herself over the head of Alex’s cock a few times before lifting up to sink onto him. They both let out a shaky breath once their hips were flush and he was fully inside her. 

“Take your time” He whispered, as if not to break the fragile feeling between them. 

Kwannon pushed him lightly to be laying on the bed and lifted herself slowly a few times, eyes fluttering shut as she braced her hands on Alex’s chest. He lifted his hips as she sank onto him, meeting her each time as she began to ride him faster and harder. She grinned down at him when he brought his thumb to rub against her. Alex felt her tightening around his cock and pulled her down onto him with an arm around her waist, fucking into her deep and relentlessly circling her clit with his thumb until she surged forward to pull his lips with her teeth and cried out against his mouth. 

Her body shuddered slightly as she came, legs shaking and pupils blown. Alex watched as she took her pleasure until she giggled and brushed hair off her face. She rocked against him a few more times before slipping off of his cock and settling next to him with one of her hands wrapped firmly around his length. 

“This ok?” She searched his face.

“Yeah, anything.” Alex breathed out. 

Kwannon pressed her mouth onto his and jerked him off slowly at first, then with quick, measured strokes until he spilled onto her hand with a groan. She stroked him through his own orgasm, raking her other hand through his mussed hair as she watched his face. 

She wiped her hand on one of their shirts from the floor and let herself be pulled close to Alex again. He nuzzled against her sleepily and tightened his arms around her.

Kwannon laughed softly as she pulled her sheets over them and pushed the door closed with a touch of telekinesis. Alex opened one eye to look at her and gave her a sheepish grin before kissing her quickly.

“Good night.” 

“Good night, Alex.” She laughed in response, only to find he was mostly asleep already. With a deep sigh, she followed right behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok   
> -i know i didn't put any explicit contraception, i tried but it was clumsy when i tried to add it. just assume any birth control of your choice is at work. i couldn't find a tag for this but if you know of one and would like me to add it, let me know  
> -kwannon is not explicitly telekinetic, but it's implied that she and betsy had some exchange/sharing of abilities and so i'm saying she is telekinetic
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm also fairly active in the 18+ general X-men [Discord](https://discord.gg/pebvUEnWB6)
> 
> This author invites:  
> *Short comments  
> *Long comments  
> *Questions  
> *Reader/reader interaction  
> Author responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply for any reason whatsoever (you feel shy, you have anxiety, just because), feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate the comment and respect your wish that I not respond.
> 
> welcome any form of podfic, fanart, remixes, fan-made media etc


End file.
